Malware
'Malware' Malware is the sixth SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show short. 'Plot' Due to a blizzard, Karen comes down with a bad case of Malware, which turns her evil. 'Transcript' French Narrator: Ah… a nice sunny day in Bikini Bottom. begins falling from the sky French Narrator: '''Uh… never mind. '''Setting: '''Outside of Chum Bucket '''Karen: to be walking home, as she attempts to open the front door to the Chum Bucket, which is frozen shut Plankton, the door’s frozen shut; see if you can open it from the inside! Setting: 'Chum Bucket '''Plankton: 'Sighs Do I have to do everything around here? walking towards the door '''French' Narrator:' Seven hours later… Plankton: '''to now be crawling towards the door, out of breath '''Setting: Outside of Chum Bucket Karen: outside shivering Plankton: reaches the door, and opens it Karen: Plankton an angry look Plankton: What? When you’re as small as I am, walking five feet is like walking five miles. Karen: '''You could have at least ran those five miles. I’m going to bed. Wake me up when I have a new husband. '''Plankton: '''Sure thing. what she said Hey?! '''Karen: as her screen becomes red Plankton: You don’t look so good. Karen: Must steal Krabby Patty secret formula. walking towards the Krusty Krab, as she blasts the door down with a built in laser beam. Setting: Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: What’s wrong? We haven’t gotten a single customer all morning! Is the food going bad? Squidward: Mr. Krabs, who would even want to leave their house in weather like this? Mr. Krabs: at Karen walking towards the entrance A customer! Karen: '''down door with a built in laser beam Must steal Krabby Patty secret formula. '''Mr. Krabs: I don’t think so! Karen: '''Terminate Krab. '''Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob Take the sponge! Squidward: '''Mr. Krabs, what are you doing?! '''Mr. Krabs: What do you think I’m doing? I’m saving my life! Please don’t hurt me, I’ll give you all my money; anything you want! Wait, who am I kidding? I’m not letting that thing take my hard earned money! Karen: Mr. Krabs’s Office Setting: Mr. Krabs’s Office Mr. Krabs: Where do you thing you’re going? a chair at Karen Karen: the chair with her built in laser Customer: the Krusty Krab I see that you’re busy here… I’ll come back later. the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: That’s it! You’ve tried to steal my formula, but now you’re scaring away my customers! I would roll up my sleeves now, to look cool, but I’m not wearing any, so you’ll just have to settle for this! Karen Karen: snaps out of it You… you hit me. You’re never supposed to hit a girl! Mr. Krabs: You’re not supposed to steal either! Karen: That’s it! up her built in laser beam Squidward: Karen off Who would have thought that there was an “off” button on her all along? What now? Mr. Krabs: I guess we lock her up in the closet with the rest of Plankton’s failed attempts to steal my secret formula. Plankton: I don’t think so. Karen, and begins dragging her home The End 'Trivia' *Even though SpongeBob is seen, he never speaks in this short. Category:Shorts Category:Transcripts Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988